Miss B
by BearlyImportant
Summary: Edward's birthday is full of surprises... Read to find out!


Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer... The plot is mine!

This is just a one-shot that I attempted to try. I am a better FF reader than a writer but it was FUN and that's what counts!

BIG THANK YOU to brownidgrl for all of your support and putting up with me through this.

EPOV

_Flashback: 15 years ago..._

_(Gunfire)_

_"What's happening?"_

_"Son, go down to the cellar and do not move until I come get you!"_

_(Sounds of a little girl crying)_

_"Daddy, please... I'm scared! Where's mom?"_

_"Dammit Edward! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

Present Day...

"Hello?"

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Emmett? Why do you always call so fucking early?"

"Awe, come on Ed-man... today's your 21st birthday... me, you, and Jazz are going to hit the golf course and then P-A-R-T-Y at Club Volturi. Your dad is going to get us in VIP before the night is over man."

"Yeah, sounds great but I'm not sure about this club... It's work Em... It just happens to be my birthday."

"It'll be fine man. You don't have to do anything you don't wanna do. You can just watch if you want. Besides, your dad will be there too... you might not want to be getting busy with him around, if you know what I mean?"

"Fuck off Emmett... I'm hanging up now!"

"See ya in a few!"

As soon as the call ended, my head was full of thoughts about tonight.

I've known Emmett and Jasper for years. They were both in foster care for most of their lives. I met them when I was 14 at a local charity fundraiser that my parents were attending. My mother fell in love with both of them on the spot and they ended up moving in with us until they turned 18. Now they live on their own and I'm still at home. They are not only my best friends but work for my father, Carlisle Cullen - vigilante and one of Seattle's well known BDSM Dom's. I haven't participated in the BDSM lifestyle. My father got into it about 15 years ago while going "undercover"... trying to gain the trust of BDSM club owner, Aro Volturi. It turns out my father enjoyed the lifestyle and my mother apparently is a "natural submissive". They are both active members. My grandparents on my mother's side left our family all their assets when they died, so we have never had to worry about money as they were very well off.

We are going to Club Volturi tonight under the guise of my birthday celebration. This is my first time entering this club. The BDSM lifestyle never really called out to me, and until now, I had no reason to go. My father wants us to get to know the workers there, as when he visits, he is always in VIP and always under Aro's watch. We are looking for a girl who my father calls Miss B. It's been rumored that Aro has forced girls to work in his club, whether it be for past debts or blackmail of some kind. My father says that this Miss B chick is an innocent that is probably under Aro's hand out of fear for her father's life.

I have worked for my father since I was 18. The jobs aren't really all that dangerous. I carry a gun on me but I've never had to fire it. When the police seem to hit dead ends on cases, we come in. My father has been dealing with a contact through the police department in Forks, Washington for many years. He has never actually met the man but they were connected through another person years ago. I don't know much else about him as my father keeps a lot of their interactions private, but we do owe a lot to the man. He has covered up our tracks and vouched for us on more than one occasion when we were breaking an entering or breaking the law to try and track down people. We just refer to the man as Mr. C.

_Flashback: 6 years ago…_

"_Dad, can you show me how to use a gun?"_

"_You know the rules Edward… not until you're 18."_

"_Awe, come on… please? It's my birthday! I told Emmett and Jasper that I knew how to shoot."_

"_Son… handling a gun is not something to take lightly. Trying to show off in front of people is what is going to get you killed."_

"_I know that dad. I'm not a little boy anymore… I'm a man."_

_(Smiling) "I know son… I know."_

"_Why is mom always babysitting that kid and how come I never get to see them?"_

"_You see your mom a lot Edward. She is just helping out a friend who is having a rough time."_

Present Day…

"Come on Eddie… you're golfing is sucking ass today!"

"Shut the fuck up Emmett!"

"Leave him alone Em… he's an old man now."

"Jasper… I'm younger than you by 6 months, dumbass!"

"That's all in the mind Edward. I have a younger soul man."

"You been smoking those herbs again Jazz?"

"Actually, yes… I scored some off James last night."

"Dude, that James is one shady fuck. You shouldn't be dealing with him."

"I know he's shady but he scores some awesome junk man."

As we approached the 18th hole, we started talking about tonight.

"So Edward, what's the deal on this Miss B chick? Jazz and I really have no details." Emmett said.

"All I know is that she's a chick with long brown hair and brown eyes that my father calls Miss B… yet at the club she could be under any name." I replied.

"That's it? Won't a bunch of chicks in that joint have that description?" Emmett said.

"It is what it is Emmett. It must be an important job for Carlisle to let us actually enter the club. He usually wants us as far away from Aro Volturi as possible." Jasper said.

"I agree… Let's just make sure we have clear heads for tonight... OK Jazz?" I replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… geez man… this stuff will be worn off by then." Jasper said.

_Flashback: 2 years ago…_

"_Happy birthday son!"_

"_Thanks mom."_

"_You have grown into such a good man. Your father and I are so proud of you. Do you have any plans for your big day? Are you and the boys going to go out and try to find some ladies?"_

"_Oh my gosh, mother!"_

"_Oh Edward… I just don't understand why I never get to meet any of your nice lady friends."_

"_I just haven't met any nice ones yet that are good enough to bring home."_

"_Well, I know we raised you right. I'm sure the right one will come along… probably when you least expect it."_

"_Love you mom."_

"_Love you too son."_

Present Day…

"Hey guys… help yourself to the fridge… I'm gonna go hop in the shower before we head out to the club." I said.

"Sweet!" Emmett and Jasper both replied.

"Em… that doesn't mean to empty it… just grab a bite… I'll be back soon. Watch him Jazz!" I said.

"Aye aye boss!" Emmett said.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I could hear my parents talking in a whispered conversation. I stopped at my father's office door to listen.

"_Don't worry Esme. Everything will be fine. He's not going to find out. We have taken a lot of precautions to make sure that never happens."_

"_Oh Carlisle… I'm just so worried. Something seems off. I think it's time we tell him."_

"_Okay Es… I promise to tell him after this Volturi case is over."_

_(Sniffling) "Okay Carlisle… but if you don't tell him after that, I will. He deserves to know about her."_

What the fuck? I slowly moved away from the door and made it to my bedroom. Yes, I'm now 21 years old and still living at home. Due to the kind of work I'm involved in, my mother felt it necessary as a stipulation that I live at home as a safety measure. She tried to convince Em and Jazz to live here as well, but they really wanted to have a place of their own… a place where they could entertain the ladies if they wanted to and not be under the eyes of my parents. Lucky fucks! Even though my mother doesn't participate in our "work", she still rules the house.

What were my parents hiding? Who "deserves to know about her?" Who is her? I suspect that this involves me somehow and that makes me feel on edge. I just have to get through this case and then I'll confront them about it. I decided to put it on the back burner and hop in the shower. It would soon be time to hit the club.

_Flashback: 1 year ago… _

"_In honor of Ed-man's birthday… may the next 20_ _years get you plenty of pussy!"_

"_Geez Emmett, thanks!"_

"_Hey, no problem man. Let's go find us some ladies."_

"_Where's Jazz?"_

"_Well Ed-man, our Jazzy is over there with that pixie-looking chick, probably laying on the charm… and holy shit… fuck me sideways… that blonde chick over there is smoking hot!"_

"_Where?"_

"_Over there to the left of Jazz__. Oh wait… that brunette is in the way. Hey… there are some sexy chicks here tonight. _ _Thank goodness for fake I.D.'s._ _We may just score man."_

_The brunette turned around and looked directly at me. It was only for a few seconds, but there was something about her that drew me in._

Present Day…

(Pounding on the door) "Hey man… what ya doing in there? Ya rubbing one out?" Emmett said.

"Go away Em… I'll be out in a few!" I replied.

"Hey, no problem Ed-man… take your time… I know it's been awhile. Just letting ya know that me and Jazz are going to go shower quick too." Emmett said.

"Aweeeee… how sweet. Are you going to wash each other's hair?" I replied.

"Ya think Jazz would wash my back?" Emmett said laughing.

"Fuck off Em… and tell Jazz to use the guest bath. My mom doesn't need his shaggy hair in her shower. You can use my parent's bath." I replied.

"Okay… see ya soon!" Emmett said walking away.

After getting showered and dressed, I went downstairs to meet up with the guys. Em and Jazz were already all showered and down there with my father who was already talking to them about the plans for tonight.

"Oh good Edward, you're here. I was just telling Emmett and Jasper that you won't be able to carry any weapons on you tonight. The club has a no weapon policy." Carlisle said.

"A no weapon policy? It's a BDSM club. That place is full of stuff that would qualify as weapons." I replied.

(Emmett and Jasper laughed)

"It's nothing to take lightly son. Aro's security are all armed. I don't expect this situation to be finalized tonight. Your goal is to find Miss B. Once we know she is there and alive, we will formulate a plan to get her out of there. This will probably involve several visits to this club." Carlisle said.

"You haven't really given us much to work with dad. Long brown hair and brown eyes? You also said she may be using another name and if she's there to protect her father, than she probably won't be giving out info very easily." I said.

"I realize this son. Unfortunately, I only have the info given to me. Her father hasn't seen her in almost 3 months. My contact was able to connect her disappearance with Aro's men, but he's being so tight-lipped about it, I have no other details." Carlisle said.

"You didn't even get a picture of her? Old high school yearbook photograph? Old friends? Her dad had no pictures?" I said.

"I know it seems odd, but there is nothing out there. It's as if she never existed. Her mother died when she was 5. She had been with her father ever since, until about 3 months ago, when she just never came home. Her father claims that any sign of her existence in their home has been erased." Carlisle said.

"How old is she?" Jasper asked.

"She recently turned 20." Carlisle said.

(Doorbell rings)

"Oh good, right on time. That should be Sam and Jacob." Carlisle said.

"What the fuck? You didn't tell me they were in on this case." I said.

"Son, I know you don't care for them, but Sam has been loyal to me for years. I don't want to hear another complaint from you about it and don't you swear at me ever again! I'm going to go let them in... I suggest you get that look off your face." Carlisle said while walking to the door.

Sam is a guy that my dad has known for years. He lives on the reservation outside Forks, Washington. He is married to a chick named Leah. I've never met her nor have I been to his turf. The only relationship I have with him is a working relationship.

Jacob on the other hand is a huge pain in my ass. He's a year younger than me and we met a few years back at a local pool hall. I whooped his ass in a game of pool and took his money. He ended up going home with a chick named Tanya that I was trying to get a quick lay from. I thought I would never see him again but then he shows up at one of our past cases with Sam, who just happens to know Jacob from the reservation and their families are old friends. Jacob is cocky and arrogant and needs to be knocked down a notch.

"Well good evening... always nice to see the three stooges." Jacob snickered.

"Oh look, it's Jacob. We get to babysit tonight." Emmett said.

"Boys, enough! Sam is going to fill you all in on the plan for tonight. I suggest you listen closely as we can't afford any slip-ups. Go ahead Sam." Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle. I'm going to be outside the club in a limo across the street. I will be acting as your chauffeur for the night. You will all be wired with earbuds so I can hear what's going on and be able to communicate with all of you. Just try not to look like you're talking to yourself if you are relaying a message to me. Carlisle will not be wearing one as we don't want to take the chance with him being so close to Aro tonight. Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper... you're only job is to have a good time. You are taking out your buddy for his birthday. You will remain alert yet try not to stand out. Edward, your goal is to chat up the workers and try and get any info you can. Carlisle will enter with you but after the first round of drinks, he will go to VIP." Sam said.

"Hey, we get to go to VIP too, right?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, yes... eventually. Carlisle will be talking to Aro and his men and mentioning it's Edward's birthday. We think that Aro will allow you boys into VIP." Sam replied.

"Dad, what about mom? Won't they get suspicious that she isn't with you tonight? You always go with her." I asked.

"Edward, I felt it would be best for her to stay home. I don't want her anywhere near there tonight in case something goes wrong. Jasper, you have been quiet... any questions?" Carlisle said.

"No sir... what time are we doing this?" Jasper replied.

"We will be going at 9 pm. That gives you boys about an hour to relax. I'm going to take Sam to my office to make sure the earbuds are working. You all play nice." Carlisle said.

I decided to go out back and smoke. I'm really not a smoker but I always smoke before a case. It somehow relaxes me. I have a bad feeling about tonight.

_Flashback: 3 months ago..._

_"Carlisle, I'm worried. We should have heard something by now."_

_"Esme darling, I'm sure she is fine."_

_"Who's fine?"_

_"Oh hello Edward. It's nothing really. Your mother is just worried about a friend."_

_"What friend, mom?"_

_"Oh honey, it's not a big deal. So tell me all about your night out with the boys. I haven't seen you in a few days."_

_"Uh, we just went out and shot some pool and then I crashed at Em's and z's for a few days."_

_"Sounds nice sweetie but next time you're going to be not coming home, please call or text or something... you know how I worry."_

_"Mom, I'm almost 21 years old. It's bad enough that I'm still living at home."_

_"I would just like to know that my child is okay! Is that too much to ask?" Esme runs out of the room crying._

Present Day...

I went back in the house and met up with the guys. Em and Jazz were playing on the X-Box and Jacob was playing on his phone.

"So, you guys ready to do this?" I asked.

"Hell yeah Ed-man! I'm ready to check out the scenes." Emmett replied.

"Em, please don't forget why we're going there. This isn't about you feeding your fetish fantasies. Nice choke collar by the way." I said.

"How did you know about that Ed, and I happen to like my collar… I want to let the people know that I am the submissive type." Emmett replied.

"My father says that most of the Dom's there are males, Em. You looking for a man?" I said.

"Ohhhhhhh burn!" Jacob said.

We all just looked at him.

"What?" Jacob said.

We ignored him and then my dad entered the room.

"Okay boys, it's showtime. Our limo awaits." Carlisle said.

"Okay, everyone got their earbuds in?" Sam said.

"Yes!" We all replied.

"Remember to try and act like a bunch of guys celebrating a birthday. Carlisle is going to disappear into VIP as soon as you all finish off your first round of drinks. Remember, we aren't going to be able to communicate with Carlisle." Sam said.

"I will be fine Sam… just keep an ear on the boys." Carlisle said.

Emmett was exuding energy at this point. "Okay dudes, let's do this!" Emmett said.

It took us about 20 minutes in the limo to get there.

_Flashback: 1 year ago..._

_"That girl is gorgeous."_

_"Yo Ed-man... you're talking out loud ya know." _

_"Let's go see how Jasper's doing."_

_"You liking the brunette, eh? I saw her checking ya out before. I wanna meet that blonde. Hey, he's coming towards us."_

_"Hey guys... I met a really cool chick. She has some friends that I think would be perfect for you guys. Come and meet them." (we started walking to their table across the bar) "Where did they go? They were just here a minute ago."_

Present Day...

We got out of the limo and made our way up to the door. There was a line already forming down the sidewalk. The perks of being in VIP was that my father could cut in line. There was a scary-looking big ass fucker named Felix at the door. He allowed us in after we stepped through a metal detector. I guess they really do have a no weapon policy.

Club Volturi is in the heart of downtown Seattle. It is an 18 and over club but you have to be 21 to drink. The architecture is phenomenal. Aro really kept up with the old world charm of the place. It's like walking into an old building in Rome. There are carpets and tapestries all over the place and it's got 3 levels.

The first floor is a lounge type setting, where people can hang out on the couches and converse or participate in the spa packages they have there. It's a quieter atmosphere from the club life upstairs.

The second floor is the main bar and dance floor. They serve a nice selection of foods on their menu and it caters to most of the walk-in's.

The third floor is members only. This is where the BDSM scenes are played out. There is a bar, tables, and a dance floor. There are also several small rooms that are running along the perimeter of the floor with see-through glass. These are the viewing rooms, where people can watch the scenes take place. They even have an inventory room where you go and get your sterilized "tools". They have floggers, whips, gags, clamps, spreader bars, handcuffs, restraints, sex toys, and a ton of other things. The VIP section is also on this floor but is closed off behind a set of heavy velvet black curtains. My father has been part of the VIP section for a while. Although my father enjoys this lifestyle, I know he is wanting to get away from Aro and this club. Hopefully after tonight, we will be one step closer to making that happen.

As the elevator doors opened on the third floor, I was taken back by how dark it was. The only lighting seemed to be coming from the viewing rooms that were "in session". The place wasn't really packed but it was busy. As we made our way up to the bar, several men stopped to say hello to my father. Some of the men had woman behind them on leashes and most were barely dressed. I had to keep reminding myself that this is a BDSM club. I've been to strip clubs before but this is nothing like that. The atmosphere is more controlled in a way.

We all took seats along the bar. I was sitting between Jacob and Emmett. Jasper and my dad were on the other side of Emmett and they seemed to be in a conversation with some men that my father knew. There were 3 blonde chicks all tending bar… I was going to try and make small talk when I heard Jacob's annoying voice.

"Well, well, well... I know you sweetheart." Jacob said.

I turned to see who Jacob was talking to. It was one of the blonde bartenders. She looked familiar but I couldn't place her.

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken sir. What can I get for you?" The blonde said.

"Sir? You don't remember me?" Jacob sounded wounded.

"As I said sir, you must be mistaken." The blonde was now looking down as she spoke.

"Tanya, it's Jacob. We met a few years ago... went on a few dates." Jacob said looking wounded.

Oh my god! Tanya? Well this is uncomfortable. I knew she was familiar.

"Please excuse me." She whispered something to the other blonde bartender and then quickly left the bar and disappeared in the crowd.

"She seemed uncomfortable." Jacob said.

"Ugh... ya think?" Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

The other blonde bartender then took our orders and we had our first round of drinks.

The other girl that was behind the bar earlier seemed to have disappeared as well.

I tried to chat up our bartender but she was always busy with customers. Something was strange about the Tanya encounter, but I'm not sure if it's tied into this Aro mess or just a past lay with Jacob that she wants to forget.

I almost forgot about the earbud I was wearing, when I suddenly heard Sam in my ear.

"I was able to get a name on that bartender... it's Tanya Denali." Sam said.

"But how..." I started to ask Sam but was cut off.

"Emmett has a mini spy cam on his choker. I recognized her face from the photos Carlisle gave me from his contact. She is also a girl who seems to have disappeared from her normal life, although her family believes she is traveling abroad with some rich boyfriend, so there has been no real report of her as missing." Sam said.

"And you guys teased me for my accessories... I'm styling!" Emmett said.

"So Tanya is most likely here against her will?" I was looking towards Emmett but really asking Sam.

"Yes, Edward. It seems so. Let's focus on the reason we are here and locate Miss B. We will deal with Tanya at a later time." Sam said.

Jacob seemed quiet... almost too quiet. I turned to my left and Jacob was gone.

I turned to Emmett. "Hey, you see where Jacob went?" I asked.

Before Em could answer, Sam piped into my ear. "It sounds like he's taking a piss." Sam said.

My father decided to head over to VIP. He said he would try to get us in later. It was just after 10:30 pm... the night was still young.

We ordered another round of drinks from the bar. A little time passed and Jacob still hadn't returned.

"I can hear Jacob talking guys. It sounds like he found that Tanya chick. You better go find him." Sam sounded off through the earbud.

I told Em and Jazz to stay at the bar. I made my way to the restrooms. There was a hallway that went back to what looked like offices.

As I was approaching a door that said 'Break Room', I heard Jacob's voice.

"Are you here against your will? We can help you. That's why we're here." Jacob said.

"God dammit Jacob. Shut the fuck up!" Sam yelled through the earbud..

I walked into the break room and saw Tanya sitting on a couch will her head down, legs pulled up, and her arms wrapped around herself as if she was holding herself together. Jacob was kneeling down in front of her.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Edward, there is something wrong with her. She's petrified." Jacob replied sounding genuinely concerned about her.

Sam sounded off... "She cannot be trusted and Jacob, you already said too much. Get her out of the club and to the limo. We cannot have her blowing this for us."

Jacob turned back to Tanya... "You're going to need to come with us. We will keep you safe." Jacob said.

Tanya's head shot up and her red-rimmed eyes stared directly at Jacob as she spoke... "He will kill me if I leave. He will kill my family. Please just leave me alone." Tanya yelled.

Jacob pulled out a syringe from his pocket and uncapped it. How he got in with that, I don't know.

"What are you doing Jacob?" I asked.

"I'm not leaving her here Edward." Jacob replied.

"So you're just gonna knock her out and carry her out of here? Are you crazy?" I said.

"She isn't thinking clearly. Her fear is messing with her mind. We gotta help her!" Jacob said.

"Boys... It seems Emmett and Jasper are having a problem." Sam sounded off.

"FUCK! Jacob, just stay here with her and don't do anything. I'm going to go check on Em and ." I said.

I was about to make my way out the door.

"Oh, what do we have here?" James said.

"James." I said.

Sam started talking in my ear. "Just be cool Edward… remember, just out for your birthday."

"Well, if it isn't Edward Cullen. I knew your father enjoyed the scene, but I would have never guessed you would." James laughed.

"Actually, I'm here with some friends to celebrate my birthday." I said.

"And is Tanya here giving you a birthday present? She's pretty good with her mouth." James snickered.

"She is actually an old acquaintance of ours. This is my friend Jacob. How do you know Tanya?" I said.

"I work for Aro. I'm surprised your father didn't tell you that. Working for Aro comes with some… I'll just say nice perks." James said.

"Well, like I said, we are just celebrating my birthday." I said.

Tanya never looked up from the couch.

"Oh, how nice… a reunion. Well, Tanya is on duty and I don't think Aro would like it if he knew you were taking her away from her work." James said.

Things happened fast after that. Jacob swung around and pounced on James. He stuck the syringe into James' arm.

"What the fuck is that?" James yelled.

"Nighty night James." Jacob said.

"Sam, we have a situation." I said.

"God dammit, Jacob. Now we have to deal with James. How long is he going to be knocked out?" Sam said.

"I dunno… maybe 3 or 4 hours?" Jacob said.

"We really didn't need this added problem, Jacob. Emmett and Jasper are being hounded by security and sound like they are close to being kicked out." Sam said.

"We will try to leave out of an employee entrance. I saw a stairwell off the hallway." I said.

"Listen up Emmett and Jasper. Come down to the limo ASAP." Sam said through the earbud.

Jacob took Tanya's hand and she willingly came with us down the stairwell and out a back door. Sam had the limo across the street from the club but drove further down. I didn't see Em or Jazz yet.

"What's up with the guys?" I said.

"From what I heard, Jasper recognized some girl in the club and approached her but got cut off by security. I heard some scuffling and then lost contact with the earbuds and Emmett's spycam is flipped around. We will wait here for them." Sam said.

"What about my dad? He has no earbud." I said.

"I sent him a text to abort ASAP right after I heard James talking to you. He will meet us at the house." Sam said.

Tanya and Jacob were sitting across from me in the limo still holding hands. She still hasn't looked up. Suddenly, the door opened and in jumped Em, , and 2 blondes.

"Take off Sam!" Emmett said.

Sam peeled away towards the house.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"We'll discuss it at the house." Jasper replied..

The chicks were blonde and resembled Tanya in their posture by looking down. I could hear one of them quietly crying.

_Flashback... 1 year ago..._

_"They were just here a minute ago." Jasper said._

_"You must have made quite an impression." Emmett laughed._

_"Excuse me, did you see where the 3 girls went that were sitting here earlier?" Jasper asked a girl at the next table._

_"I saw them arguing with each other and then they left." The girl said._

Present Day...

We made it back to the house about 20 minutes later. Jacob took Tanya and the two girls into the kitchen to get something to drink. My father was already there and he was sitting with my mother in his office. Me, Sam, Em, all went inside the office.

"What happened boys?" Carlisle asked.

We explained the night to my father. He was not happy about the James incident or that we had 3 girls from the club in his house. We decided to all go into the living room and have a chat with the girls. My mom chose to participate as she thought having a mother figure there would be helpful. The girls were all seated together on one of the couches. My father and mother stood near the back of the room behind the girls and the rest of us guys all sat down in front of them.

"Before we start, Tanya wants to say something." Jacob said.

We all focused on Tanya and with her head still down, she spoke.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know and I didn't have a choice at the time." Tanya sobbed.

"Sorry for what?" Emmett asked.

"For this." Tanya replied as she reached over and took a wig off one of the blondes sitting next to her.

"It IS you!" Jasper said.

"Who?" I asked.

"That girl from the bar last year. I was positive I recognized her at the club.." Jasper said.

There was silence and the only noise was all our breathing and then it hit me... Jazz's pixie-looking chick. My father and mother came around to look at the girls and then it happened.

"OH MY GOD! ALICE!" Esme yelled before she fainted. Carlisle caught her just in time.

My father laid my mother on the couch and squeezed her hand.

"Esme sweetheart... wake up." Carlisle said stroking her cheek.

Esme slowly came to and sat up.

"Oh Carlisle, did I faint?" Esme asked.

"Yes dear. It's quite a shock. Are you alright?" Carlisle said.

"Who is Alice?" I said.

"That would be me." The once blonde now short pixie-looking brunette said.

"But how? I mean who? Why?" Esme was rambling.

"Son, let's go up to my office for this discussion." Carlisle said.

"We'll all step outside." Sam said, the first thing he has said since we got back to the house.

As they all got up to give us privacy, the other blonde went to move and Alice grabbed her arm.

"Please stay... I can't do this alone." Alice said to her.

The blonde girl sat back down.

"Alice, before we hear from you, we need to tell Edward who you are." Carlisle said.

Alice just nodded.

"Son, this is your half-sister." Carlisle said.

"What? Half?" I said.

"Yes, I will let your mother explain." Carlisle said.

After that, I listened to my mother and Alice talk. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. When I was almost 2 years old, my mother was assaulted by Aro and his men. She said that Aro had raped her. She kept the incident quiet as she feared for my father's life. She ended up pregnant and gave birth to Alice. My mother feared that Aro would try to take the child if he knew about her, so she had her old childhood friend Renee care for her. She kept in close touch and saw her throughout the years privately; however, 15 years ago, Renee was murdered, and although not proven, they believe Aro had his men do it. I remembered this... _the shooting... the crying child_... Alice and Renee's husband stayed in hiding for years until Alice was 18, at which point they thought Aro had given up on her. Than my mother and Renee's husband lost contact with Alice about 3 months ago. My parents had no idea Alice was in the same place that my parents frequented.

Alice, who knew she was my mother's child, told us that she had a good life. Renee already had a daughter her age, so she had a sister. Renee's husband was a good man as well and treated Alice like a daughter. When Renee was killed, they were sheltered but Renee's husband made sure they had a good life. She says her sister got involved with a guy named Mike about 6 months ago and he ended up being a creep that worked for Aro. Her sister couldn't get away from him. He always found her. This Mike creep put out threats on their family. They took these threats seriously as they knew what's Aro's money and power were capable of.

I had so many questions.

"Dad, why did you get involved in Aro's club? How could you?" I said.

"I have been trying to bring Aro down for years. I didn't involve myself into Alice's life that much per your mother's wishes. I never knew Renee and have never spoken to her husband. It took a lot of acting on my part when visiting Aro's club to not straight up kill the asshole. My contact and me were very close on taking Aro down, but then his daughter went missing and we shifted the focus on her. Once we find Miss B, we will proceed on taking Aro out." Carlisle said.

At that moment, the blonde girl next to Alice gasped and took off her wig.

"I'm Miss B." She said.

"What? Me and father said at the same time.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I prefer to be called Bella." She said.

"Swan? But that's…." Carlisle didn't even finish his sentence before Alice chimed in.

"My last name." She said.

"Miss B is your sister?" Esme asked.

"Yes!" Alice and Bella replied at the same time.

"But that means that your father is my contact." Carlisle said.

My father decided it was time to pull everyone back in and get to work on what to do next.

Everyone piled back into the house. They were all lounging out by the pool. It would seem like one of our summertime Cullen cook-outs if it wasn't already 1 a.m.

They all came into the living room and before anyone sat down, my mother looked lethal as she stormed towards Tanya.

"You little bitch… how could you? You are not allowed in my home!" Esme yelled.

Jacob got between them holding out his hands in a pleading way toward my mother. Tanya didn't seemed phased at all and didn't say a word.

"Esme dear, please... I understand your anger, but we need to stay focused if we are going to finish this thing with Aro." Carlisle said.

"Please Mrs. Cullen... Tanya was forced into this just as me and Alice were. She did what she had to do to survive." Bella said.

I can't believe this is the same girl I saw in the bar last year. Even though she was wearing colored contacts, I could still tell that she had those soulful eyes that pulled at me back then.

My mother went and sat down next to Alice and held her hand. I could see a slight resemblance between my mother and Alice. I was still in shock that I had a half-sister.

"Carlisle, I think we need to call your contact right away and discuss our next step. Charlie will help guide us on how to proceed. I'm sure James is going to wake up soon and Aro is not going to be happy that 3 of his girls are gone." Sam said.

"You said Charlie? How did you know my contact's name?" Carlisle asked Sam.

"This probably isn't the time to discuss this, but I will say that I always knew that Charlie was your contact... as I am the one that connected you two." Sam said.

Carlisle nodded.

"Sam and me will go to my office to call Charlie... and Edward can bring you all up to speed." Carlisle said.

"Please tell my father I am okay?" Bella asked my father.

"I will child." Carlisle said.

For the next half hour, we all discussed what we knew so far. It seems James is trying to work his way up the ranks to be Aro's right hand man. Aro does know that Alice is his daughter. He never told Alice but Bella overheard Aro's men talking about not being able to lay a finger on the boss' daughter. Alice and Bella had discussed in the past to purposely get 'taken' into Aro's grasp. They wanted a way in to try and avenge Renee's death. They were taken off guard and not prepared that night almost 3 months ago. They were leaving their friend Rosalie's apartment to go out for dinner. They were approached by Tanya and James at gunpoint and taken back to Aro's club. They have been assaulted and forced to work in the club in disguise ever since. Bella and Alice both insist that we need to get their friend Rosalie out of there before doing anything drastic. Emmett realized that Rosalie is the blonde girl that he was eyeing at the bar last year. It seems although they were kept prisoner in Aro's club, they were not forced to participate. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were bartenders. Tanya, however, has been passed around as a sort of pet to Aro's men. They were all assaulted in some ways and did not want to discuss those details.

My mother went and made everyone coffee and tea. I could tell she was trying to hold it together after hearing what the girls said. Carlisle and Sam returned at that time.

"We have a plan. This will end tonight." Carlisle said.

After getting a run-down of what we were all expected to do, it was time to settle this. Charlie was going to be bringing in his men, but only after we got a head start in so that we could try to take down Aro, dead or alive. My mother and the girls were going to leave our house and drive to Sam's place on the reservation. Sam's wife Leah would be waiting for them. Tanya did not feel comfortable leaving Jacob, but my mother apologized to Tanya for her earlier outburst and convinced her that it was best to go and that they would all be safe.

I had yet to really talk to Bella. I had this overwhelming attraction to her. I needed to put those thoughts in the back of my mind and focus on the present.

"I'm going with you guys." Bella said.

"I don't think so. You will be safe with Leah." Sam said.

"Someone needs to identify Rosalie to you guys." Bella said, although she looked like she had an ulterior motive.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Sam said.

"Aro killed my mother! I will do what I can to avenge her death!" Bella said.

She looked like she was trying not to tear up.

"Okay, enough. Bella, you may come along... to help us locate Rosalie, but the take down of Aro will be at our hands, not yours. I promised your father you would be safe." Carlisle said.

Bella said goodbye to the girls and then my mother, Tanya, and Alice left for the reservation.

It was now after 3 a.m., the club would be closed and we were expecting retaliation from James and his men any time now.

Carlisle's cell phone rang.

"It's Aro." Carlisle said.

"_Hello…. right now?... Of course… I'll be right there."_

Carlisle ended the call.

"Well, I guess this is make it or break it time. Aro said that a few of his girls are missing. He didn't mention James at all but it is a high probability that he knows we are involved." Carlisle said.

"So, we are just going to go and walk right up in there?" Jasper asked.

"Actually, me, Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett are going in wired and you, Bella, and Jacob will be standing back with earbuds in and trying to locate Rosalie as Aro's living quarters for the girls are in the basement." Sam said.

"Aro keeps them in the basement?" Emmett asked.

"It sounds worse than it is. It actually has a penthouse look to it." Bella said.

We took 2 vehicles to the club and parked about 2 blocks away. It was approaching 4 a.m. and eerily quiet outside.

Jasper, Jacob, and Bella stayed out of view and the rest of us walked right up to the front doors. That creepy security guy Felix was waiting for us. He insisted that we get checked for weapons. All we had on us were those tiny earbuds jammed in our ears. Jasper and Jacob did have guns on them and were waiting just out of view until we walked in, at which time Jasper was able to catch the door before it clicked shut and locked. Hopefully, they would make it to the girl's living quarters and get Rosalie out of there. We took the elevator up to the third floor with Felix. It was a quiet ride. As the doors opened, we walked out into a quiet and very lit bar area, which is a complete contradiction to how this place looked hours ago. Aro and 3 men were all sitting at the bar with drinks in front of them.

"Ahhhhhh, Carlisle… thank you for coming on such short notice." Aro said.

This is the first time I actually saw Aro up close in person. The guy is creepy looking. I can't believe Alice is his daughter. My anger was starting to rise knowing what he did to my mother all those years ago, but I had to stay calm.

"Hello Aro. I brought some friends to help in the search for your missing girls." Carlisle said.

"How thoughtful of you, Carlisle. I have some friends here as well. This is Marcus, Caius, and Alec, and of course, you already know Felix." Aro said.

"Strange… I never met these men in all the time I've been a member of your club." Carlisle said.

"Hmm… that would be because they are my security detail. They tend to stay in the shadows, yet are very observant." Aro snickered.

There was a strange silence now. We knew that Aro knew that we were involved with his girls missing. It was just a matter of who was going to make the first move.

The elevator doors opened and in walked James.

"Ahhhh... James... nice of you to join us." Aro said.

"I was held up." James said staring right at me.

"I see... Well James, you know Carlisle. I'd like you to meet his friends... I'm sorry Carlisle... I believe you didn't introduce us." Aro said.

"This is Sam, Emmett, and my son Edward." Carlisle replied.

"Yessss... Edward. I heard so much about you. You were here earlier for your birthday, were you not? Strange... I would have met you but Carlisle had to leave due to some family emergency. I do hope everything is okay." Aro smirked.

"All is fine Aro." Carlisle said.

I just nodded.

"Ahhhhh, I wish I could say the same. It seems 3 of my girls have gone... missing. I am worried for their... safety. They are like daughters to me." Aro said in a fake whiny tone..

"We will do what we can to help." Carlisle said.

"Oh, I know you will my dear friend. You see I have a great security team here, yet these girls managed to just disappear from this building. Thankfully, my man Alec has a wonderful surveillance system of all areas of the club. It comes in handy in situations such as these." Aro said as he turned and nodded to Felix.

Felix pulled out a gun and shot James point blank right in the side of the head. James' body dropped to the floor. We all didn't move.

"You see Carlisle. It seems we have a problem. James here was careless." Aro said.

"Aro... I am not sure I follow." Carlisle said.

"Ohhhh but you do. You have 24 hours to return Tanya, Bella, and my Alice to me or your son dies. It's pretty simple." Aro said.

There wasn't time for a response as the stairwell doors burst open and a SWAT team began piling into the place. We all put our hands up.

Aro was handcuffed and taken out of sight. The rest of us were all handcuffed and frisked.

"Which one of you are Carlisle Cullen?" One of the SWAT men asked.

"That would be me." Carlisle said.

The man than uncuffed my father and took off the protective face gear he had on and reached out to shake my father's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you in person... I'm Charlie Swan." The man said.

"Nice to meet you." Carlisle said while shaking his hand.

"I saw my daughter outside. She is safe along with all the others that were staying here. The Seattle Police are taking their statements right now and I'm sure they will be finding quite a few missing persons that have been kept here against their will." Charlie said.

"That is great news. I guess you already know Sam... this is Emmett and my son Edward." Carlisle said.

"Nice to meet you all. Carlisle, I have a loose end to clear up. Would you join me?" Charlie said.

My father followed Charlie out of sight down that same hallway I was in hours ago. We all knew that Aro would not be walking out of here alive.

3 Hours Later…

We were all sitting at Sam's house on the reservation, exhausted, since we have been up for nearly 24 hours. Charlie and my father didn't say what happened with Aro other than he wouldn't be an issue anymore. It turns out Charlie had an IT guy named Ben in the force that was able to hack into Aro's club video feeds and reloop them so that Jasper, Jacob, and Bella could be undetected down in the girl's living quarters of the club. The Seattle Police were dealing with the loose ends. It turns out there were several missing girls found at the club and money laundering that Aro and his men took part in for years. Aro's men will face a long prison time.

I guess 15 years ago, Renee was dropping off Alice with my mom and a man came out of nowhere. The gun was aimed at my mother, yet Renee jumped in front of her as the gun went off and she died instantly. No one knows who the man was but it has been long suspected that it was one of Aro's men. Sam and Charlie have known each other for years. Charlie confided in Sam in all the details of Aro, my mother, Renee, and Alice. My father, at the time, wanted to find a way legally to bring Aro down. Even though Aro raped my mother, this was not reported at the time and my mother's main focus was to keep Alice and our family safe. Knowing this, Sam then got my father and Charlie to communicate with each other without my father knowing Sam was the source.

Charlie didn't want my father knowing his identity as he had promised Renee that he would keep his and Bella's lives as separate as possible from Alice and Esme, for the safety of all of them. The less people that knew, the better.

As the years went on, my mother and father became a part of the BDSM community. I still don't understand how my mother could practice that lifestyle in a club owned by the man who raped her. It is not something that my brain can process.

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie seem to be really close. Tanya is even loosening up a little and her and Jacob are glued at the hip. I am sure that these girls are going to need some intensive therapy to deal with what they have been through. Bella seems to be the strongest of them. Emmett still has an eye on Rosalie. I wonder if they will hit it off.

Leah had made us all a huge breakfast. We decided to stay on the reservation for a few days until the news of Aro's take down runs through the local press. It's been such an interesting birthday for me this year. Everyone is now safe and all I want to do is get to know Bella better and sleep… and sleep I did.

4 Weeks Later…

BPOV

It was great being reunited with my father. We haven't spoken much about the details, but we seem to feel some closure over my mother's death since Aro is out of the picture.

I am falling so fast for Edward. We've been getting to know each other these past several weeks and I am so drawn to him. Physically, all we have done so far is kiss and it has been amazing. It feels like I've known him all my life. That night just a little over a year ago, when I saw him at that bar, I wanted to talk to him, but Alice freaked out when she saw Jasper walking away to get his friends and she saw one was Edward. She knew who Edward was and wanted to keep that part of her life separate.

Tanya has entered herself into a psychiatric hospital for intensive therapy. The emotional and physical abuse she has endured from Aro, James, and others have broken her. Jacob seems like a really nice guy and has been supportive of her.

Alice is so happy to feel safe. Her and Esme have an incredible bond. Carlisle and Edward have been very accepting of Alice into their family. Alice and Jasper have been spending a lot of time together as well.

Rosalie is adjusting well and seems to be gravitating towards Emmett.

Being that me, Alice, and Rosalie were only gone about 3 months, we decided to attend some group therapy together to discuss our experiences. None of us were forced to have sex like Tanya but we were assaulted several times by Aro's men.

Today, me and Edward are at his new apartment unpacking his things. He decided it was time to move out on his own.

"Where do you want this?" I replied as I held up a book called 'BDSM Basics'.

"Umm... I... oh shit... this is embarrassing." Edward said covering his face.

"Don't be embarrassed. I have had a lot of time lately to view the lifestyle and I think it's interesting... and kinda hot." I replied starting to blush.

We just looked at each other and I could feel our energy swirling around us.

"Have I told you how much I care for you?" Edward said.

"Hmmmm... I don't remember." I replied smiling.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and began to kiss me passionately. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him to me tighter. Edward then broke away from our kiss and grabbed the book.

"Let me show you where this book goes." He said.

He grabbed my hand and led me to his bedroom. It wasn't unpacked but he did have his bed and dresser set up. He tossed the book on the dresser and then pulled me onto the bed.

"I think the book looks good there, don't you?" He said smirking.

"Well, Edward Cullen, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to seduce me." I said.

"Maybe I am." He said as he climbed on top of me.

We started to kiss and this time I knew we weren't going to stop. Edward kissed my lips, my neck, and started working his trail downwards.

"It's a little warm in here." He said as he started to unbutton my blouse.

My pink bra was exposed to him and I could feel my nipples tightening at the thought of what was yet to come.

"You are so beautiful Bella." He said.

We began kissing again and disrobing at the same time. I could feel his length against me. I was feeling so aroused at this point. Our hands began exploring each other's bodies as we kissed. I felt his fingers rub against my bundle of nerves and it felt amazing. I wrapped my hand around his length and began to slowly stroke him.

"Mmmmmm... Oh Bella... I'm gonna finish before we start if you keep doing that." He said.

Edward grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head.

He began his kisses again down my body and didn't stop until he had his mouth on my heat. He licked and kissed and sucked in all the right places. It wasn't long before I was moaning through my release.

"You taste amazing." Edward replied licking his lips.

"Let me return the favor." I said and winked.

"For sure but it will have to be later as I just want to bury myself in you right now. I have condoms." Edward said.

"Actually, I'm on the pill." I replied.

"Even better." Edward said.

Edward crawled back up my body and positioned himself over me. I could feel him at my entrance and I was embarrassingly wet for him. He slowly entered into my heat and we began to fall in a rhythm of utter bliss.

"I love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too." I replied.

We made love several times for what seemed like hours. We didn't get much unpacking done. I'm looking forward to my future with Edward and I even think we may read that book on his dresser sometime in the near future.


End file.
